Kaneki and Shiro
by attackonhunter
Summary: Kanekane Week: Day 2: Fairy Tales. Based off Hansel and Gretel, Kaneki and Shiro are abandoned by their aunt in the woods and find a house made of candy


**Kaneki and Shiro**

There once was a woman who lived in a cabin in the deep, dark woods. With her, were her two nephews. Her not so dear sister had left them with her after she had died. They were merely nuisances at first. She could ignore them, and just provide them with things to eat. That was before her husband had died. Without her woodcutting husband, there was no purpose for her stay in the woods, and there was no way she could survive by herself in the woods.

She planned to go start a new life in the city. First, she had to get rid of the nuisances.

One morning the boys were woken up. One raven haired and one snow haired child were roused from their beds, clothing hanging loosely from their bodies, proof of how little they had eaten over the past few weeks.

A small piece of bread was given to each of them to eat for supper and Shiro, not oblivious to the woman's scheming, took his and tore small chunks off, leaving a trail behind them., hoping they would be able to find their way back in case anything went wrong.

They came to a small clearing and the woman began to make a large fire at the centre of it. "Now, you two just wait right there." She said, "I will go and search for berries and roots to eat."

Kaneki and Shiro sat by the fire, basking in its warmth. They waited and waited all day, but the woman never came back. After a few hours, the fire was dying down and Shiro could notice Kaneki shivering from the cold.

"She'll come back, won't she?" Kaneki whispered, and Shiro didn't answer. He simply shifted towards his younger brother, blocking as much of the wind as he could with his back. Kaneki sniffled and Shiro absently ran his hand through his hair, knowing it helped him calm down. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

When Shiro awoke, it was dark out and Kaneki was snoring lightly against his shoulder. He shook him gently and he rubbed his eyes tiredly. He guided his yawning brother down the path to where he had dropped the pieces of bread.

He quickly realized they were all gone. Over the many hours, the woodland creatures had found and eaten them. There was no way for them to find their way home.

Just then, Shiro smelled something amazing. Something sweet. Following his nose, he turned the other way, pulling Kaneki with him. Once they emerged from the forest they found a small house. Upon closer inspection it appeared to be made out of sweet bread, the windows and their panes made out of clear sugar.

Shiro broke off a piece and nibbled on the end. It was delicious. He pressed it into Kaneki's hands and took another for himself.

"Mon Dieu! Why are these two boys eating my house?" A man was standing in the doorway, holding his head in exasperation.

Kaneki jumped, hiding behind Shiro in fear. They backed away slowly, Shiro keeping his eyes on the mysterious man. His eyes snapped up as they passed the corner of the house.

"_Run._" Shiro hissed and they turned their backs to sprint back into the forest, but it was too late. A large hand came down on Shiro's shoulder, pulling him back. Shiro heard a yelp and he knew the man got Kaneki too.

The next thing they knew, they were dragged into the house and Shiro was thrust into a tight cage, the door looked behind him.

He heard the man talking to Kaneki, telling him where to go. "Draw water there and bring it back." He heard a shaken mumble and realized Kaneki was speaking. "Well, I'm going to eat him of course! But, you two are too skinny right now! So I need to fatten him up first! Dolce!"

Weeks passed and every time Kaneki was going to leave the house, Shiro tried to convince him to run away, but he would never leave. He could never leave Shiro. Soon, the time came when the man decided Shiro was good enough to eat and he was warming the oven. Shiro watched in worry as the man went over to it with Kaneki. He was going to yell out when the man tried to get Kaneki to crawl in, but his younger brother mumbled something, pointing into the oven with a quizzically expression. The man leaned over to check and Kaneki abruptly knocked him off balance, causing him to fall in. Kaneki hastily shut the door behind him, locking it.

As the man's screams filled the house, Kaneki took the man's keys that were laying on the kitchen table and freed Shiro. Filling their pockets with food, they left the house, trekking through the forest until they reached a town, where they were taken in by a young family, with a young and cheerful, blond son around their ages.


End file.
